Believe
by So Yun
Summary: Harry accidentally let his emotions overcome him in a moment of weakness. In the spur of the moment, he runs and someone chases after him. Will this be an unexpected comfort?


Disclaimer: Certainly do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

**Title: **Believe

**Author: **So Yun

**Chapter: **1/1

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Harry accidentally let his emotions overcome him in a moment of weakness. In the spur of the moment, he runs and someone chases after him. Will this be an unexpected comfort? Revised 1st of September 2007.

**Run**

Is it unhealthy to binge on your desires? To eat so much chocolate in your despair you wanna throw up? To watch TV without a break, watching your favourite show after show? Trying to forget what is really there? Forgetting reality? Well if that is so, then one Harry Potter was extremely unhealthy.

For once he had what he wanted, an average home life, being able to eat his chocolate frogs, to watch as much TV as he wanted.

He himself was thinking soon he'd turn into Dudley. The Dursleys avoided him at all costs, their burning gazes pierced Harry's barrier every time they looked at him.

He knew it was disgust that burned in their eyes every time they wasted a second to look at him. He had cocooned himself in nearly impenetrable layers, hiding his shame and depression.

Everyday was a daze, wandering around and around. Laughing weakly at comedy shows, but his smile slipping away just as quick as it came. He was dying of loneliness and he thought no one knew.

The boy is goddamn unhealthy, such a pampered little prince. But to see him rarely rise and strut arrogantly to the kitchen for some more soft drink was out of order. Especially for King Harry Potter.

Snape knew in his cold encased heart that something deep inside Potter, something was dying slowly. Maybe it was the grief of his Godfather Black was catching up to the boy, or maybe just knowing the burden of the wizarding world weighed on his shoulders. At bloody fifteen, or sixteen whenever the hell Potter's Birthday was.

He was beginning to feel empathy rise up into his pale throat, but incidentally he squashed it. He also knew that the boy was still smart in his daze around the muggle's house, he had figured out the Order's watch.

Tonk and Lupin were on Mondays and Fridays. Moody was on Sundays and Thursdays. Kingsley and Mr Weasley were on Tuesdays and Wednesdays. Snape unluckily was on Saturdays.

He had been standing by the bush beside the muggle's house for two hours now. Leisurely drinking a bottle of butterbeer and occasionally peering through the window. Not much change, just a doped up looking Potter watching some rubbish muggle's television shows.

As Snape glanced up he watched the boy suddenly start to get very red and he stood up sharply. He watched curiously as Potter smashed his fist through the muggle contraption then run through the house out the front door.

Snape, alerted now vanished his nearly empty butterbeer and began chase. The boy was clutching his bloody fist, blood flicking off it every now and then.

He was running at a furious pace, but not too fast for Snape to keep up with his long legs and all.

Harry felt such a surge of panic, of despair rise up into his chest and his throat. Bile following it, something inside snapped. Maybe the flood gate holding in his emotions, but it did and he hurled his fist into the TV.

He was so numb he only felt it faintly contact with the glass and bleed profusely. He wanted to run, he wanted to spread his wings and shake off his cocoon. He wanted to be free of this burden; he didn't care what happened he just wanted to be free.

He was in such a daze of feelings while he was running he didn't see the fence in time.

He ran into it at a furiously dangerous pace, he felt the metal, sharp wires poke into his body everywhere. He felt the intense pain and slid down clutching his body, the needles poking everywhere. He panted then yelled in frustration at how he had been so stupid to run into it.

Then a dark shadow crossed him and stared at him.

Snape finally caught up with the boy only to see him run into a low barbed wire fence. He watched as the boy slid down and yelled dimly in anger, blood pouring from cuts all over and his hand.

He stared at Potter stiffly then knelt down and said softly but in his silky dangerous voice,

"I think Mr Potter you should think before you leap and maybe you would have not smashed your relative's muggle contraption and ran into a fence."

Harry deftly shook his head, his whole body shaking, "I don't think I will Snape, if I thought before I leapt maybe I would have stopped myself. Now we wouldn't want that would we?"

His voice was low and dangerous, he clenched his fists. The last person he wanted to see him life this was Snape.

Snape surprisingly leaned in closer and gently took his hand and waved his wand over it.

"Mr Potter, you may not think I care, but I do have a heart. Seemingly as it is that I do have a heart that doesn't mean I enjoy watching you torment yourself. Mr Potter I know something is eating you inside I watch you once a week. So Mr Potter if you think you're just going to let it, then think again. A lot of people care about you and love you, do not throw that away and give up. There is hope Harry, just believe in it."

Harry was momentarily surprised, then he felt a smile creep up, "I won my bet with Ron then Prof. Snape, I knew that you'd call me Harry one day."

Snape also smiled and gave a short chuckle, he also saw a look of horror envelope Harry's face.

"And yes I can also laugh and smile Mr Potter."

Then as Snape healed him, Harry laughed until his gut hurt and smiled honestly for once.

"Thankyou Prof. Snape, I do believe, I do."

**The End.**

This was my first attempt at a Snape story, crummy as it is. I hope you liked and please review!

Yun


End file.
